A Deal With the Devil
by Missmadisonb27
Summary: "The game is called 48 hours. The rules are very simple; you stay away from my boys and me. If you get caught before the 48 hours are up, you will stay here. But if you don't get caught then you will get to leave and you will not remember any of this."
1. Chapter 1

**Helooo everyone! I hope you all had a very Happy New Year! So this is the first chapter of my new story! I will not be posting the second unless this gets a good response so please let me know what you thought! Honestly I think I am having more fun writing this than The Game so I really hope you all enjoy! So on that note I hope you enjoy A Deal With the Devil.**

**-Miss. Madison**

"I don't want to go to some stupid party." I laid back on Abby's bed. She had been my best friend since kindergarten, I loved her to death but she was one of those people who had to be at every major party. I was the one who wanted to sit home and read books all day and maybe watch some movies on Netflix. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked over to me from her bathroom mirror. "Come on! Please, I can't go without my best friend! We have been waiting to go to this party for months!" I laughed, 'You have. Not me.' I thought.

I sat up and crossed my arms, "No. People will end up bringing drugs and alcohol then the police will come and then we get arrested. No more college scholarship for me." Abby had gotten into the 'We are seniors! We need to enjoy our last year of high school.' stage. She huffed, and then began to tap her fingers on the bathroom counter. Her face lit up and then she turned and smiled devilishly, "David will be there." My arms dropped and I began to play with the crumpled sheets in front of me, "So?" Her eyes widened and she practically pounced on me. "So?! Come on Riley you have had the biggest crush on David since the second grade." She smiled.

I shook my head and smiled, "Its not like he is going to talk to me Abby." Abby scoffed, "Have you seen the way he looks at you during English class? Plus, I may have said one or two things to get him to talk to you tonight." She smiled and began to walk back to the mirror.

My eyes widened, "What did you say!" She looked over as she finished her mascara and smiled. "I may have said that you were going to the party and possibly are kind of into him." My eyes widened further, "You did not." She shrugged, "I don't really remember, it was only 3 hours ago when I talked to him." She laughed and walked into her closet.

"You are such a bitch." She pulled two shirts off her hangers, "I know." She looked over to me, "Oh by the way, he told me he was going to look for you at the party." I looked up and smiled, "Really?" She nodded and threw a shirt at me, "My inner bitch said 'Your welcome.'" I smiled at her, "I love you." She smiled back, "I know. Now get dressed we are going to leave in five minutes." I nodded, the smile still plastered on my face.

I went into the bathroom and threw on the shirt; it was then that I realized what Abby had given me. It was a coral color with long sleeves. But it was partly see-through and the bottom of it sat just above the waist of my pants, if I raised my hands above my head it would ride above my belly botton and exposes my whole stomach. The top of it was low cut and exposed the top of my breasts.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom and Abby looked over to me and smiled, "Looking sexy Riley." I glared at her, "Can I have another shirt?" I pleaded to her but she just smiled, "Nope. Lets go." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my heavy black winter jacket, and made sure I had everything in the pockets and we walked out of her house into the cold December air.

By the time we reached the party there were a lot of people already there. Abby turned off the car, "What if something goes wrong?" I asked she just rolled her eyes. "Quit worrying so much and have a little fun. If something happens call me and I'll meet you outside." I nodded, "Please try and have fun." She pleaded. I gave her a small smile, "I will." With that I got out of the car and made my way across the street to the house.

We walked through the door; not bothering to knock and instantly music filled our ears. Abby leaned closer and yelled in my ear, "I'm gana go get a drink." I nodded and watched her leave and head into the kitchen.

I took my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack, taking my money and car keys out and putting them in my jeans. As I looked around I remembered coming here as a kid. A rush of slight fear ran through me as I realized who lived here. This was the house of Matthew Spencer. Matt has hated me since the first grade. We were here at his house having a play date; I was playing with his new hovercraft helicopter that probably cost over $500. I accidentally crashed it and he started yelling at me. He told his parents that I broke it and his parents yelled at him for lying. He had to pay for it and has hated me ever since.

I was about to go into the kitchen to find Abby to see if she knew about this but I felt someone grab my wrist lightly. Panic rushed through me, but as I looked over I was hit with relief. David smiled down at me, "Hey Riley. I was looking for you." I smiled, "I just got here now. Have you seen Matt around?" I looked around nervously. David shook his head, still with the sweet smile plastered on his face.

He didn't look jealous and he shouldn't, he and everyone else at our school knew how much Matt hated me and tried to make me miserable. "He is probably upstairs with some girl already. He wont be down the rest of the night, I'm guessing." I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. Then suddenly I realized I was talking to David and my heart picked up speed once again.

"You want to get a drink?" I hesitated for a moment, I knew I shouldn't but I nodded in agreement. He smiled and led me through the kitchen entrance; I looked around for Abby and spotted her in the living room to my right. I watched as David went over to the sodas instead of the keg and poured me a cup of sprite.

I smiled to myself; David was one of the good ones. There went many of those left around here. He understood, he got a scholarship to the same school I am attending and he understands that if I drink and if I got caught, it will be ruined. As he handed me the cup he whispered, "Tell people its vodka. They're too drunk or high to notice." I chuckled, "Thanks." I took a sip of the 'vodka'.

"So I talked to Abby." He said as he leaned against the wall from where I sat. I tried to act like I didn't know where this was going, "You did? What did she say?" He smiled and stared at the floor, then looked back at me with his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "She said, and I quote, 'I know you have a thing for Riley. She feels the same way.'" I let out a small chuckle and stared over to the living room where she smiled and waved her fingers at me. I turned back to David, "Sorry about her she can be…"

"Forward?" David finished. "That's putting it mildly." He let out a soft chuckle. There was a slight moment of silence as I looked at my red cup. "Was she right?" I looked up at him and gave him a confused look. "Do you feel the same way?" My heart pounded and suddenly the room felt very warm. I smiled and let out a nervous chuckle, I couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

He smiled back, "In that case, we should go out sometime." He crossed his arms still holding his red cup. He was very confident, in everything he did. Even if David was scared he was confident. I smiled, "I'd like that." We stayed staring at each other for a few moments then I snapped out of my daze, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I got up and put the cup on the counter. "I wont. Trust me." He called after me as I walked to where Abby was.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from her conversation and into the study, shutting the door behind me. I turned and looked at her, she was hopping up and down on her toes. "So?" I smiled, "We are going on a date!" Abby screeched and leaped into my arms and we hopped up and down. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Riley!" I smiled, "Your inner bitch needs to come out more." She laughed, "Glad you agree. I'm happy for you, I would love to sit here and celebrate but we both have our hotties to get back to." I rolled my eyes and watched as she left the study and shut the door, leaving me in the quiet room. I sighed, as I began to walk out I remembered I left my phone in my jacket pocket; I didn't want it to get stolen so I used the side door that led back to the front hallway.

As I turned to shut the door I felt a hand slither around the front of my waist and a voice whispered in my ear, "Walk out the door. Don't make a sound or it will be _very_ unpleasant for you." I let out a shaky breath, as I turned I was met with a very unfamiliar face.

I had never seen him before around school, so I assumed he went to our rival school. He looked to be around 17 years old. His hair was dirty blonde and was just above his ears and swooped off to one side. He had green eyes that showed no emotion at all. I was about to call for Abby but as I opened my mouth he spoke softly, "If you want Abby to die I suggest you don't do that." My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw.

"Move." He ordered as he pushed me towards the door and we began to walk out. My heart pounded so loud I could hear it in my ears; I looked around to see if anyone was looking our way but there was nobody.

I opened the door and we stepped outside into the cold night. The boy shifted his hand from my waist to my upper arm and he began to pull me. I dug my heels into the ground, but since thin ice cover the whole sidewalk it was no use, he didn't have a problem continuing to pull me. "Who are you?" He chuckled, "Not important right now darling." I noticed he had a British accent.

"Where are you taking me?" A dark smirk stayed plastered on his face, "Someplace special." I shook my head as we rounded the corner of the last house on the block. He stopped and pinned me against the brick wall of the house. Both of his hands were on either side of me, trapping me.

He was only a few inches away, "Look, you are obviously drunk and aren't thinking clearly. Lets go back inside and we can find your friends to take you home." I tried to speak as calmly as I could. He chuckled, " I'm not drunk, I know exactly what I am doing, we will not go back inside and my friends are not here. Dose that clear everything up?" He tilted his head to one side.

I shook my head, "What do you want?" My voice cracked and tears began to build up in my eyes, my whole body was shaking from a mixture of the cold and fear. "Sh-sh-sh-sh." He brought his hand to my face and caressed my cheek, catching one of the tears. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from his hand.

I felt his hand leave my cheek but then it reappeared when he grabbed my chin and turned my face to meet his. "Open your eyes." He demanded sternly. I swallowed the lump in my thought and slowly opened my eyes. He smiled and rubbed my chin with his thumb lightly, sending a shiver down my spine. Slowly he raised his other hand so that it was eye level, I watched him intently. "Go to sleep, we will be home soon." Before I could say anything he snapped his fingers and slowly my eyes closed until I with met with darkness.

**Ahhh! I am so hoping you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know and if you did and I might upload the next chapter sooner than I planned. You are all amazing I love you so much! **

**Next Chapter: 1/3/14**

**See You Soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am super happy about this chapter. It took me two days and I stayed up till 4am last night just to make sure it was perfect. I hope you guys love it honestly this story is so much fun. Be prepared, because by the end of this chapter you will be saying WTF and How is that possible!? Enjoy.**

**Oh wait I have to answer a question:**

**Guest- No it is not that David completely different David. And you will have to wait and find out. :)**

**-Miss. Madison**

My head was pounding as I began to regain consciousness. I brought my hands to my eyes and began to rub the sleep out of them. That was the craziest dream I have ever had, and I could not wait to tell Abby. "Abby you would not believe the dream I jus-." As soon as I opened my eyes, I stopped talking. I was not met with the light purple walls and the dull lighting of Abby's room. Instead I was met with shades of green and moon lighting of a forest. I pushed myself off the ground and scanned the woods around me, but saw nobody.

"It wasn't a dream love." My breath hitched in my thought. Slowly I turned around, and it was exactly who I expected. It was the boy from the party. The one that took me, at least that's what I assumed. The boy was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He cocked his head to the side and pushed himself off the tree. Each step he took towards me I matched by taking a step back. "Stay away from me." My voice shook, he stopped walking for a moment, and smirked at me, "You're adorable." He then continued to advance towards me.

"I'm serious." I extended my hand out in front of me to block him from coming closer. He nodded, "I know, that's what makes it so adorable." I shook my head, "This isn't happening. This cant be real." He raised his eyebrows at me, "Oh, its very real darling." I just continued to shake my head. I had to think fast, I had to stall him. "Who are you?" He raised his eyebrows at me, "Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Peter Pan? What? For some reason I began to laugh. He just looked at me confused, "Is something funny?" I nodded and once I was finally able to breath again I answered, "You. I mean Peter Pan? Seriously? Next you're going to tell me we are in Neverland." Then I began to laugh once more, but he didn't.

"Where are the Lost Boys 'Peter'?" I said sarcastically and began to laugh once more; the boy smirked then he yelled into the forest around us, "Come on boys." I just laughed harder, was he actually serious? But when I looked around I saw a bunch of boys around his age coming out of the woods. They all surrounded me and slowly he walked towards me; I still wasn't scared but my smile had disappeared, "Okay seriously, who put you up to this?"

He shook his head at me still smirking, "You're not getting it. This isn't a joke or a prank. My name is Peter Pan, you are indeed in Neverland, and these," He gestured to the others, "are the Lost Boys." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Okay sure. Did Matt put you up to this? Look okay just tell him it was first grade! He doesn't need to send his lacrosse buddies to mess with me." He cocked his head to the side and studied me. I turned to look through the faces of the others and like the boy I didn't recognize any of them. I knew all the guys on the lacrosse team and none of these boys were on it. Slight panic began to rise as my heart rate picked up speed.

I furrowed my brow and turned around looking at all of them before facing 'Peter' again, "Who are you guys?" He smiled, "Like I said darling, I am Peter Pan. These are the Lost Boys." I turned in a circle and scanned the faces. One of the boys took a step towards me, "Welcome to Neverland." He said sarcastically with a smile. This boy had shaggy blond hair and looked about 18 years old. But the thing that stood out was the scar that was right below his right eye.

My heart rate started to pick up speed again, as I slowly turned back to 'Peter'. "You are actually serious?" He nodded. I had to think fast, I had to get away from them. I was not completely stupid about the whole thing, at that point I knew I had been kidnapped or whatever you wanted to call it. Maybe these boys were using me to get back at someone? Or they were all on some crazy drugs.

I slowly began to back away from 'Peter' and hoped that the other boys blocking my way would let me through, "Okay listen, I don't know who you are trying to get revenge on or what kind of drugs you took so I'm just gana go…" I pointed behind me with my thumb and turned around. Two boys blocked my way but then they moved for me, which made me a little more nervous.

Nevertheless I walked past them and as I reached the tree line I turned to glance at them all. 'Peter' had a wide grin on his face, and all the other boys smirked. It was only then did I realize what the boys held in their hands. Some held swords, others bow and arrows and the one boy with the scar had a club that was resting on his shoulder. I did what anyone would have done. I ran. As fast as I could, I didn't know where, I just knew I had to run.

I herd a massive eruption of laughter and howling from behind me. They were coming after me. The howling grew louder indicating they were getting closer. It became harder to breath and I knew I wouldn't be able to go much farther at this pace. I needed to hide. I looked behind me to see if I could see them, but I couldn't. I took the opportunity to duck down behind a large tree and I waited.

The howling and cheering grew louder and louder, until finally it passed me and became softer once more. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding once the last boy passed me. I leaned my back against the tree, I had to think. The party was probably still going on, David would probably wonder where I was and he would have found Abby. Once they realized I was missing they would try to call me and if I didn't answer they would do whatever they needed to. Right now I needed to figure out who these boys were and what they wanted from me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of dirt crunching under heavy shoes. I slowly peeked around the corner to see 'Peter' walking very casually with his hands behind his back. He stopped right in front of the tree I was hiding behind and I ducked back behind it. "I know where you are." He said matter-of-factly. 'Well then come get me.' I made the snarky comeback in my head.

I did my very best to make no sound as he continued, "Alright, you don't want to come out? Fine." There was a slight pause, I felt him smirk as he said the next words, "Lets play a game." A game? Was he serious? No, this was just a way to draw me out. "The game is called 48 hours. The rules are very simple; you stay away from my boys and me. If you get caught before the 48 hours are up, you will stay here. But if you don't get caught then you will get to leave and you will not remember any of this." I sat there and processed what he was saying. I wanted to jump out and say, 'No just take me home.' But I knew that if I did I wouldn't be getting home. I herd a small chuckle escape his lips, "I'll take your silence as a yes." Slowly the crunch of dirt came back and as I peeked around the tree I saw 'Peter' walking away. I could breath once more.

I rested my head against the tree trunk and shut my eyes. I should never have gone to the party; I should never have listened to Abby. I shook my head; at this point I was frustrated and tired. All I wanted was to be in my bed with a book, not running through a forest away from boys on drugs with weapons.

Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe we were in the forest right behind Matt's house. But as I looked around that idea faded, there was no forest that looked like a jungle in the suburbs of Chicago, or anywhere in Illinois for that matter. Then when I actually thought about it, there was no snow here, it was actually very warm.

I couldn't think about that though. I couldn't think that any of what was told to me was true. The only thing I knew I had to do was stay away, I needed to run and hide. If I could beat him at his own game then hopefully he would keep his word and I would be able to forget about this place, but I needed a back up plan in case this game didn't go in my favor, so I had to find a way out of this playground of his. I concluded as I let out a heavy sigh.

I was ready to go find a place to hide but as I opened my eyes I froze. In front of me was a boy, he looked to be about 16 years old, he had dirt smeared across his face and thick shaggy brown hair that swooped to one side. He held a bow and arrow and it was pointed right at me.

His expression was blank, "Who are you?" He asked his voice was not meek but confident. I gave him a confused look; he was not with the others. He was not part of their group; otherwise he would have brought me to 'Peter' by now. "I'm Riley." I spoke with caution as I slowly stood. His bow followed my every move, "Why are you here?" I shook my head and shrugged. I had no clue why I was there, I didn't even know where _here_ was. "I don't know." He pulled the arrow a little father back as if ready to release it, "Don't lie to me."

I shook my head and panic began to set in. What if he didn't believe me? "I swear. This guy just showed up and knocked me out. The next think I know I'm running through the woods away from him and his band of merry men." I said with slight sarcasm. The boy furrowed his brows at me. "Pan? Pan brought you here?" He lowered his bow and I just looked at him confused. I let out a small chuckle, "Seriously?" I rolled my eyes; he just cocked his head to the side in confusion.

I elaborated, "Peter Pan? Neverland? Lost Boys? You are all serious. Look can you just show me the way out of this forest so I can go home?" His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Forest? We are in the jungle of Neverland. Everything; Peter Pan and Lost Boys, its all real. The sooner you learn that the longer you will survive. We are on an island, there is no going home, unless Pan allows it." He was actually serious.

I shook my head, fine I would play along. Just to get myself out of this place. "Okay so how do I get home then." The boy shook his head, "He likes games, and normally he will grant your freedom if you win the game. So you need to go set up a game with him." I let out a chuckle; "I'm kind of already in one of his games." His eyes widened slightly, "What's the game?" He asked as he pulled the quiver off his back and set it on the ground. "He calls it 48 hours. I have 48 hours to hide. If I get caught before the 48 hours are up I loose. But if I can stay away I win and get to go home." He shook his head, "You couldn't have shortened the length?" I shook my head and shrugged, "I didn't really have a choice, I was hiding and he sort of made a one way deal." He shook his head, "Its fine."

He handed me the quiver full of arrows and the bow, "Can you shoot?" I nodded, "I took an archery class over the summer." Silently I thanked my mother for making me go to that stupid thing. He gave me a confused look but before I could blink it was gone. "I'll help you." He began to walk away and I stood there confused, "Wait, what? Why?" I began to follow him, he didn't stop while he talked, "I've been here for years. I try to help whoever I can so that they don't have to face the same fate I do. Pan will be visiting us soon so we have to hurry." I gave him a confused look, "Why will he be visiting us?"

"Pan knows where everyone is at all times, he knows when people get on and get off the island. He will know we are together and he will come, which is exactly what we want." I gave him a confused look and went to walk next to him, "We do?" He nodded. "Yes."

I raised my eyebrows and stared down at the ground, trying not to trip over the tree roots, "Why exactly do we want that?" I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye, "This way we can renegotiate the deal. This way when we win I can leave with you." I let out a slight chuckle, "How are you so sure he won't just grab me and say that he won?" He shook his head, "He wont. Pan will wait; he wants to give you hope of winning before he takes it right from under you. Trust me." I nodded trying to process all he said.

Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe what everyone was saying was true. No, I would not believe this craziness, my sanity was all I had to get me through the next 48 hours, I couldn't loose it now. I looked up at him, "What's your name?" I asked curiously. He looked over and for the first time I saw him smile. "I'm Baelfire."

**WHAT! Yes he is in Neverland! How you might be wondering. Well I guess you have to stick around to figure it out ;). Please leave a review on this chapter telling me what you think. I might post the next chapter sooner than planned if people are liking the story.**

**Next Chapter: 1/5/14**

**See You Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you shoot me I have a perfectly good reason as to why this chapter didn't come out on time! My mother grounded me from my computer and I had no other way of publishing this chapter! So I am really sorry about that. Anyway I am really happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story! Keep giving me feedback, good or bad. Anyway here is Chapter 3.**

**-Miss. Madison**

We stood in the mouth of a cave; Baelfire called it 'Echo Cave'. We stood there waiting. The longer we waited the more worried I got that something would go wrong, even though Baelfire had told me at least 50 times that everything would go alright.

I had learned a lot about him in the few hours I had known him. I didn't know if all the information was correct considering I still thought they were all crazy but it was something. I had learned that Baelfire had been on this island for more than 250 years. He had tried to escape once before but Pan caught him and he has never been able to get that close to escaping since.

He told me a story about Peter, how Peter can't live forever. There is something on this island keeping him alive; Baelfire said it was a giant hourglass. He didn't know where it was but he knew it existed. Once it ran out Pan would grow old again and die. Baelfire said that it should have run out years ago but every 300 years Pan goes and flips it over so that the time resets, until he can find a more permanent solution. 'And they all wondered why I thought they were on drugs' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when we herd rustling of bushes. My body tensed up when I saw it was Peter. He had a wide grin plastered on his face, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He slowly advanced towards us and he looked at me, "I didn't think you would make it so easy for me Riley." I flinched a little as my name rolled off his tongue, but I wasn't entirely surprised he knew my name.

Then he looked over to Bae, "And Baelfire. You too? Well, two birds with one stone." He began to advance towards us but Bae stepped in front of me, "No, we want to make a deal." Peter stopped dead in his tracks and looked from me to Bae.

His smile never faltered, "Deals are your fathers thing. I play games. And right now Riley is about to loose hers." He glanced at me and then turned back to Bae. I knew it was a bad idea meeting him. I knew something was going to happen. My heart began to pick up speed and it grew loud. So loud I was almost positive that both of them could hear it.

Bae shook his head, "We want to add onto the game." Peter cocked his head to the side, he seemed curious, "Oh really? And what, do tell, would you like to add?" I could tell Bae was getting nervous, it was barley noticeable but I could see his hands shaking slightly.

Bae let out a shaky breath, now it was obvious he was nervous. "If Riley wins the game then I get to leave with her." Peter laughed, I never thought about what we would do if he said no. He blocked the entrance to the cave so how were we supposed to get out? My mind was racing which caused my heart to beat faster. "Why should I allow that?" Peter asked him, his smile now gone as if it were never there. "Because you don't want me here anymore. I'm no fun." He mocked Peter's voice, which caused Peter to laugh.

It was quiet for a few moments before I decided to hop in the conversation. "What do you have to loose? If you are so confident that you will win." Peter looked to me and smirked, "Hmm." He scanned my face and then Bae's before he finally spoke. "Alright deal." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I relaxed slightly but that didn't last very long.

Suddenly we herd the howling again. Peter turned and looked in the woods then turned back to us with a devilish grin. "Better get going before the boys come find you." Without hesitation Bae grabbed my upper arm gently and began to guide me out of the cave, past Peter. Peter waved goodbye and watched us as we slowly left the cave and made a run for it into the woods.

We sprinted through the jungle. I jumped over tree roots and dogged branches. I glanced behind me to see nobody was following us. That made me wonder why we were running if we didn't need to. "Nobody's chasing us." I said to Bae through breaths. He glanced over to me, "I know." We broke through the tree line and ended up on a beach. Bae began to slow down and so did I until we were both hunched over trying to catch our breath.

Once I was able to breath again I asked, "Why did we do that?" He looked up to me and shook his head, "Because." He stood, "Even if we don't see them that doesn't mean they aren't there. If we are running then they cant catch us off guard." I stood and put my hands on my head. I nodded, "Lets not do that again unless we have to." He smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I just wanted to get away from Pan. Fast." I nodded; I didn't like being around him at all. There was something about him that just made you want to hide under a rock and never come out. He was scary, and I didn't want to spend any more time near him than I had to. "Come on. Lets stick to the cost line." He began to walk along the beach. I jogged to catch up to him, "Why against the coast?"

"This way they cant surround us. We always have an escape rout." I nodded. We walked for a while in silence; I was constantly looking over to the jungle to make sure nobody could surprise us, even thought I knew it was pointless.

"So, what dimension do you come from?" Bae asked, which snapped me out of my daze. I turned to him a little confused then I remembered that he was just as crazy as the others. "Chicago." He just looked very confused, "Where?" I rolled my eyes; this game of theirs was getting old. "United States?" His look of confusion didn't falter, but then he got a look of realization hit him, "The land without magic." He nodded to himself. I decided to go along with it, "Umm sure."

He smirked, "You still don't believe do you?" I shook my head, "Is it that obvious?" He nodded He began to say something but suddenly we herd the sharp sound of a twig snap. He stopped and we both turned to the woods. My heart began to pick up speed once more. He took a step in front of me and pushed me behind him. When I peeked around his shoulder my breath hitched in my throat. The boys from before were walking out of the woods ever so casually.

The boy with the scar was in front, leading them, a smile plastered on his face. Bae grabbed my arm and we turned to run but there were more boys blocking our way and the same thing on our other side. "I didn't think you would make it so easy for us Baelfire." The boy with the scar said as he slowly approached us, the club rested on his shoulder.

Bae slowly pushed me towards the water and we kept taking steps back. We were ankle deep when the boy added, "You should never have tried to escape in the first place Baelfire. You could have had a life here." Bae let out a chuckle, "A life here? Ha. I'd rather die." All the boys laughed. The boy with the scar looked around then turned back to us, "Pan will do much worse than kill you." He looked over to me, "And you." His smile widened, "Oh Pan is going to have so much fun with you." My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. 'Fun with me? What the hell was that suppose to mean?' I thought.

We slowly sunk deeper into the water. The boy with the scar noticed but didn't comment on it, "Take them." Slowly the others approached us with smiles wide on their faces and Bae pushed me further into the water, "Go." He whispered. He pulled out a sword that had been on his belt, "I'll catch up." He turned and faced the other and swung his sword at them.

Slowly I backed into the water and began to swim. I swam as hard and as fast as I could. It felt like forever but then my hand touched a rocky surface indicating I had hit land. Once I pulled myself up I rolled over on my back and laid on the ground. I didn't swim very far but at least it put some distance between us.

I sat up and looked back to the water hoping to see Bae right behind me. But my hope faded when I couldn't see him. Maybe they took him? Maybe he was on foot? My mind was running crazy; I had no clue what to do. I had to find Bae, he was my only hope of winning. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and began to pace. I knew I couldn't stay where I was much longer before those boys came and found me. I knew I had to keep moving, but I couldn't leave Bae, even if I thought they were all crazy he knew this place and I needed him to help me avoid getting caught. This whole situation was just crazy.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'll wait five minutes, if he's not here then I'll leave." I said to myself. I ignored the fact that I was talking to myself, if it kept me sane than so be it.

"That may be a problem." I spun around quickly to see Peter. I began to back up ready to dive back into the water. "What do you mean?" My voice shook slightly. He looked at the ground, the smile never leaving his face, then when he looked up he spoke, "He is a bit," He paused looking for the right word, "Stuck at the moment." I cocked my head in confusion, "Stuck?" Peter nodded, "Yes, he is in a cage dangling in a tree by a rope." My jaw dropped slightly and I froze. He seemed to perk up a little.

Once I was able to find my voice I spoke, "So this is it then?" He frowned and began to advance towards me, "We are only four hours into the game darling. Why on Earth would I want to end it now?" He asked giving me a smirk.

My whole body began to shake as I watched him closely. It was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I notice you have Baelfires bow and arrow." I looked down at bow in my hand, "Yeah and?" He shrugged, "And you will be needing it."

Suddenly he vanished. He just disappeared into thin air. I looked around in a panic, how the hell did that just happen? Was he actually right? Was everything that was told to me true? My breathing became unsteady, was he actually Peter Pan? I shook my head.

None of it mattered, all that mattered was I needed to run. Even if I didn't have Bae I could still beat them. I had to if I wanted to get both of us out of here. I had 44 hours left and I was ready to play.

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Now this is when the fun begins. Its going to get good so I hope you all stick around for the next chapter! (And for the rest of the story.) Someone PMed me this week and asked if there would be any romance. I'm sorry to ruin it for you but I am not planning on making it a romantic story, maybe feelings will blossom but don't get your hopes up. I'm sorry if that is what you guys wanted. I want to write variety stuff, I don't just want to stick to one topic because I feel people will get bored. With that being said I do hope you all are enjoying this story. Sorry this A/N was so long. :)**

**See You Soon!**


End file.
